broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
FLASH
About FLASH flash is a pegasus that originally was a human. but he teleported cause his demension was getting attackted by a alien alliance called the covernant. he doesnt knows anything aobut his past cause he smackted up to a rock meanwhile he came out of the teleport. his originally name was fabian but he didnt knew his name anymore, and on his human armor he saw djflash standing tagged on it. he is pretty big for a on this pic 14 year old pony indeed, on his home world he had something called a spartan training to be a soldier. with some mutating machine they made him huge for his age and 3 times stronger then a pretty trained,strong man. His caracter flash is a music addicted person, towards strangers he can be very intimidating, scary, dangerous, an asshole. but mostley he is a very nice, funny dude. towards friends he is about the same, funny, nice, friendly. and he is really protective, he can change in a almost demon in a split second if someone hurts his friends. he doesnt really cares much about hiself as well, thats why he is always ready to sacrifice himself anytime when needed. he will always try to help his friends, even is he lays in the hospital he will find a way to get out. he thinks what counts are your friends not yourself. a real party animal as well. however, before he met fireredkelly in his life that he loves now. he was really cold, hard, agressive, and always watching out for danger. he builded a shel around his hart. after watching the vids of his past by the camera he got found in the story of the outlander part 2 the beginning. he finally knew there were reasons to have no faith, to have not trust in anyone, to hate love. and he definently HATES it when he got betrayald. his character is build out of trust, he will never cheat or lie. His work so now he works as dj, bodyguard, wheater partol, scout patrol(a weekend walking around ponyville in a range of 3 kilometers to see if there arent any dangerosus things), and when really needed he works as a soldier. he was already a DJ in the human world and came around here meeting vinyl scratch he introduced some dirty house in equestria. being a Bodyguard was his dreamjob until he was forced to fight as a spartan when he was 13 he started. wheater partol is like we all know, controlling the wheater, he isnt the best one, but he can help pretty well. he was forced for scout patrol since he had to prove himself living in equestria. also, he works as contact to import some good music stuff, microphones, speakers, equalizers, 5.1 surround sets, dj stuff. Friends, contacts Fireredkelly: his girlfriend, she was a traveler and stopped for a year in ponyville, but had no place to stay but a old tent that crased in. flash too her in his house, in the story: "the story of the outlander" you can read ther story. Diesel: in flash his story in relationship with dash. known from school. Navy Jhonny: also know from school, together it are the most epic and random jokers ever. Big Mac: His buddy from school, also he helps in the family buissness sometimes. Applejack: like big mac, a friend from school, helps with the family buissness as well. Spike: One of his best buddys, they help each other with almost everything. twilight sparkle: the sister of Midnight Flare. pinkie pie: helpes organizing partys. Rainbow Dash: A good friend as well, sometimes the practice flying together cause flash still pretty sucks with tricks. Midnight Flare: He knows him by Dash, certanly his best friend. they both got a dark past. Fluttershy: they became friends in a special way in school after beating up some bullys that were bullying fluttershy, DC started protecting her. after that, midnight, dash and flash showed up to help. Dream Cast: flash doesnt knows him really good, but a friendship always must start somewhere. Rexie: meanwhile he teleported, he grabbed his pet lizard with him. he likes animals pretty much, het got this sing hanging it his door: warning bearded drangon walking loose: dont enter unless your ready for the ultimate cuteness. Vinyl Scratch: his dj buddy, they preformance mostley together. they got the same feeling for beats so they are anwesome together. however when she started having her own boyfriend called Monochrome who was a dj as well, he turns alone again. sometimes all three are preformancing together at special partys. also flash and a few friends of him work as stagehousers ( special guest that may dance on the stage) the effect: a spectaculair party/show. "do it with style, or dont even think about it" 'iguess... chillin around' 'needs moar bass!!!' 'if i die?? i wont' 'yeah, i like music, 'thought about charging my way out, mix things up a little' 'you know me, when i make a promice' 'so you want to do WHAT??' 'FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU' "my life in 3 words before i came here?? Betrayal and hate"